1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hat and cap storage devices, and more particularly to a cap storage rack for storing a plurality of baseball-type caps or the like, one upon the other with their visors extending vertically downward in parallel arrangement with each other and in a manner that provides access to an individual cap without requiring removal of the others, the device being configured for hanging on a closet pole or wall mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods and apparatus have been used in the past for storing hats, both individually and in groups. Storage of collections of caps or hats on various types of hooks is a common practice, and some such apparatus have been made the subject of patents. One such patent is entitled "STORAGE DEVICE" by Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,557) and addresses the problem of storing a plurality of baseball-type caps in a vertical stack arrangement. However, the number of caps storable in accordance with the Davis invention is limited by the length of vertical wooden rods supported in a base, and access to a particular cap requires removal of caps disposed above it. A problem not addressed by the prior art is how to conveniently store a large number of caps without the need for special mounting or support means.